Field of Invention
This invention relates to control of devices, and more particularly to creating conditioned actions related to an operator controllable device.
Description of Related Art
Delays in communication systems can provide frustrating experiences. For example, delays may occur during phone calls or VOIP communications and such delays may be detrimental to the user experience. Delays may be particularly problematic in “robotic telepresence” where users remotely operate devices or robots.
There may be many potential sources of delay. One source of delay may be the actual communication transmission time. This may be especially relevant where a robot is being operated at a great distance, e.g., an operator in Toronto controls a robot in Vancouver. Another source of delay may be the processing of data, such as for example, video input and encryption of the information to be sent and received.